What hurts the most
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: Songfic. The light left the Dark. How long does it last and why did Bakura do that! Please read if you want to know what he did that cause Ryou to leave. The song is from Rascal Flatts if you wanted to know.


**Me: Hi everyone I'm Back!!**

**Ayume; With another songfic from her favorite song**

**Me: yup, oh and for some reason this took longer then my others...yami the disclaimer please**

**Ayume: Raven doesn't own the song 'What hurts the most' by Rascals flatts or the yu-gi-oh! cast or =looks at the paper=...or any other song mentioned in this?**

**Me: please enjoy!!**

* * *

**What hurts the most**

Everything seemed to past by so fast. He lost his love, his life, his only thing that can take him out of this darkness. Why did he had to do that? Now he's alone in a empty house with no lights.

Rain was heard outside. It was pouring hard making loud thumps as they hit the roofs of many houses. It was like this after that day. The day where the light left the Dark.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

It was Saturday morning, two days after Ryou left Bakura. He was his light and he let him fall into the darkness where he once belonged. Nothing seemed the same after Ryou walked though the front door with bags in each hand, never turning back. It was like he took the sun with him, now the rain can play with it's drums.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out_

Bakura lied in bed, staring at the dark colored ceiling. He never slept for days, ate so little, and missed every second he had with his light in his arms. Tears stains were on his face, eyes were red from the crying.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

The tomb thief sat up, rubbed his eyes, then hung his legs over the bed. He was going out finally after all those days. Staying home grieving about Ryou isn't really helping him.

Bakura sighed and headed for the door. Turning the knob and opening it, all he saw was darkness, Ryou hated it but right now, Bakura expected it.

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

He was right in front of the porch door. Outside was raining but it was turning into a light drizzle. Bakura grabbed his black over coat and headed out. Through the very door Ryou left from.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

Bakura was walking down the sidewalk when he heard something. It sounded like music but it was muffled. He placed his hands in his jacket pockets then pulled out a cell phone that was lighting up with the name 'Marik' flashing on the light screen in the front. It was playing 'Get stoned' by Hinder, perfect for the yami who is born drunk.

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

Bakura whispered a swear, he thought it was turned off, then opened it and placed the receiver on his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bakura, finally you answer. You know how long I had been calling you?! Did you check your voice mail yet? It was so full that it wouldn't take my calls anymore!"_

Bakura mutter another curse then try to speak in his normal voice, "No, and I might just throw them all out if there mostly from you."

"_It's not just from me Bakura! Yami, Yugi, Malik, Joey, and even Seto had been trying to reach you but you left your cell off every time we try."_

"Why do I care if you guys call or not. I got a life where I don't need to hear you all worrying about me. I'm fine, just fine."

There was shifting and low talking in the back ground then a new voice was on, _"Bakura, do you really mean that?" _

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

Bakura sighed, "yes I do Malik." His voice was more calmer. "Every word is true and it will stay like that till I'm gone."

"_Your lying Bakura, and I can tell." _Malik's voice sounded like he was upset. _"You loved him and Ryou felt the same way. Then you HAD to do that. Why Bakura, why did you have to break his sweet little heart like that."_

The thief was grinding his teeth at the memory of that day. It was something he wished to forget but it never leaved, "I never meant to do that Malik I-"

Malik butted in and this time he was really mad, _"You what Bakura? Never thought that Ryou would be hurt. Well he did!"_

Bakura was about to slam the phone closed till Marik's voice was heard again, _"Gomen Bakura but he is right. You never thought did you. Ryou called us but he was so upset that he hung up right at the part where Malik asked where he was."_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

"Well I guess he doesn't want to see anyone. Like me." Bakura whispered the last part but the two Egyptians heard it.

"_Bakura come over. It would be best to see old faces again." _Marik sounded calm even if in the back ground the thief could hear the pleads of Malik. _"Don't worry Malik will be ok with it right Malik."_ A soft yes was heard then stomping noises.

"No I think I want to be alone. See yah…maybe" Bakura closed the phone right before he could hear the Egyptians fight. He placed the phone in his pocket again and went on his way to anywhere that doesn't have his friends around.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

The rain lighted up some more, it was little drops here and there but not to much to make you run for cover. Bakura kicked the pebble that was in his way and kept on kicking it till it fell in a puddle. He continued his way but stopped when he saw two figures running toward his way, yelling his name.

Bakura cursed and turned around but it was to late. A hand was on his shoulder, in the corner of his eye Bakura could see two tri-colored teens leaning over catching their breaths. The taller of the two looked up with concern in his eyes. The second one tried his best to smile when he looked up at the white haired teen.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

"Bakura what's the matter with you," Yami yelled when Bakura pushed the other's hand off his shoulder. "You know how worried you made everyone?!"

"Marik already lectured me about it, I don't need to hear it from you too, pharaoh." Bakura growled as he resumed walking away from them till something made him stop again. He glanced down to see Yugi holding his hand, planning not to let go anytime soon.

Bakura sighed, "Yugi let go." The little hikari shooked his head and held tighter. "Yugi do it or I will send you to the shadow realm." the white haired yami's voice didn't really make it sound like a threat, more like a command that needed to be listened.

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

Yugi stood there thinking if he should let go or not, but after turning to see Yami's eyes saying 'let him go little one' he did. Bakura drawn his arm to his chest and stood there, his back to the teens.

"H-have you heard anything from him," He said, a little above a whisper but still can be heard by the two. The tri-colored teens shared glanced. "Tell me you heard at least something from Ryou." He was chocking his words, his shoulders began to shake.

Yami took a step forward to make the white hair yami turn around, but he beat him to it. Bakura was now staring at the pharaoh, even if his bangs were covering his face from the rain, Yami and Yugi could tell he was crying. Bakura held his head low when Yami walked more closer to the teen.

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

"Bakura," Yami spoke low and welcoming. Bakura raised his head to meet crimson. "He called us once, he told us everything that happened." Bakura lower his head again. "But he said something less."

Bakura stared at the ground then at Yugi who was by his side, smiling a sad smile. His gaze turned to Yami who was doing the same thing. "What did he said?" He choked out.

Yugi held the thief's hand again which caused the teen to look down at the hikari. "He said," Yugi started. " Ryou said he still loves you, but he wants to be alone to think if he should come back or not."

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

Bakura was lost in his thoughts, what Yugi told him made him thinking. Does he really deserve another chance, even for what he did to his hikari. Why did everything have to be so hard.

He walked home after that, not caring if the rain got harder and made his clothes drenched with water. He was to deep in his thoughts to care. He opened the door, which he didn't lock, and walked in to see the darkness meeting him again. It was so cold, so lonely, and most of all. No Ryou.

_And havin' so much to say_

_(Much to say)_

Bakura tossed the wet jacket in the corner then kicked off his shoes. Bakura headed up stairs to try to sleep again. He was skipping lunch again, not really hungry today. Or the other days.

He strolled down the hall till he was in front of a light blue door. He glanced at it, he never touched it since Ryou left. Bakura was right in front of his hikari's door. Holding out his hand, Bakura turned the knob and opened the door.

_And watchin' you walk away_

Ryou's room was so safe and warm feeling. It was like he never left. Everything was how he left it. The bed made, the desk covered in books and papers, cd's in the corner most of them opened and some empty. The walls were the color of light blue, just like the door but not much of it was shown because pictures were held on the wall. Most of them were of him and Ryou in places where they visited or want to remember their day the picture was token.

Bakura stepped in and stood in the middle of the room. He looked around at the memories he had when his hikari was still around. Why did Bakura had to do that, why did he made Ryou leave without stopping him?

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

The white haired teen sat on the edge of the dark blue bed. He sighed and let his head collide with the purple pillow. Bakura nuzzled with it.

_It still smells like him. _He thought when he drawn it closer to his face. The chimes outside Ryou's window ringed when the wind danced with it's white crystals. Such a calm sound with a hint of sadness.

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

This room, this place, the only placed that wasn't touched by darkness hands. It still held it's light in it. But it's fading away, soon it will vanish and turn into darkness like the rest of the house.

Bakura lied there for what seemed like hours, the rain outside still was making it's music on the rooftops. The yami rolled over on his side and stared at the opened door. He was hoping all of this was a bad dream and he will see Ryou, walking in with that innocent smile of his. He would walk in and cuddle up with Bakura on these kinds of nights, where the autumn breeze makes you shiver no matter how much clothes your wearing, it still finds a way on your bare skin underneath.

_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_

Beads of tears were in the corner of the yami's eyes. Being in that room and knowing that your not dreaming, it was just to hard to hold back. Bakura wiped them away with the back of his hand then made his way off the bed and to the door.

His hand was on the knob, shaking slightly, he turned around to see another glance at the room, then he was out in the hallway, is hand not leaving the knob. Bakura stood there with sorrow in his eyes and the path the tears made down his face. A small smirk was formed on his lips as he turned to the room,

_Oh yeah_

"Night Ryou," the door was closing. "Where ever you might be."

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

Another day past, another day of darkness in the morning with the rain clouds done with their concert and heading to a new place. The sun was out, the birds singing their hearts out, and kids were playing in the puddles the rain left behind.

Bakura groaned as the sun's rays peek though the deep red curtains. The form under the tangled sheets tossed and turned, trying to find a place where the sun can't reach. No luck, Bakura poked out of the blankets and growled at the light.

"sure it rains for days but now the sun is trying to kill me, what's next." When Bakura sat up and was going to change he then found himself on the ground face planted on the black rug. He growled again and turn to see his feet tied together by the sheets. "I had to ask."

_And havin' so much to say_

_(To say)_

After Bakura freed himself, with ripped cloth all over the floor, he managed to get dress and headed down stairs. He was wearing a sleeveless red t-shirt and deep navy blue jeans. His hair was brushed and spiked up.

The sun's light poked though the windows in the living room, dancing on everything they could reach. Bakura stared at it then sighed, _Ryou would have loved this._ He thought when he headed to the kitchen.

For some reason, after all those days, he was hungry. Bakura swing open the fridge foor and grabbed the milk. Then to the cabinet to grab Lucky Charms. He sat on the table with a bowl in front of him, after the milk and Lucky Charms were put away, he chow down the contents in the sliver bowl.

_And watchin' you walk away_

Today felt different then the others, he got out of bed in the morning not in the afternoon, he got dress into something that wasn't already on him, and he was hungry. Something seemed off.

Bakura shrugged it off and headed for the living room to watch tv. The air seemed warmer and calm, it was like he was back in Ryou's room again. Bakura plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, he switched the tv on. He surfed the channels till he landed on the music station.

It was playing the song 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. This made Bakura feel guilty. The song was the very first song him and Ryou listened to when they were at the school dance. It was a slow song at first but it got faster. Ryou was happy that Bakura danced with him, they were laughing together, singing alone with it even if they didn't know the words. It was more wonderful when Bakura leaned down and caught those beautiful lips with his own. The blush on Ryou's cheeks was so cute then, he even deepen the kiss.

It was the only time he felt so in love with his hikari. After that day things changed. Bakura was more kinder toward Ryou and his friends. Ryou was still his old self but he was more tougher and would try his best to fight back if he needed to.

Bakura sighed and switched off the tv right when the guitar solo ended and they were going to sing again. He sat there with his hands in his face and hiding the tears that were freely falling. Why was he remembering all of this, why did that song had to come on, why did he felt so crushed?

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

Something was disturbing the quiet. It was faint and it was lasting awhile. Bakura pulled his hands down then stared where the sound was coming from. It was near the door. He stood up and headed over to the spot, he looked down at the jacket that was still in the corner from the night before. The sound was coming from it.

Bakura picked up the clothing and slid his hand in it's pockets then pulled out his cell phone. It was lighting up again like yesterday. He was about to push the ignore button till the music hit his ears. He was shaking, the song playing was 'God loves her' by Toby Keith. It was Ryou's ringtone. He shook his head. _I must be seeing hearing things. _But he was wrong, there on the little screen was Ryou's name, flashing away.

Bakura hesitated for a moment but before the song ended, he opened it and slowly placed the receiver to his ear. He wanted to talk so badly but his mouth wouldn't move. The only word that got though, that was little above a whisper was,

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

"R-Ryou?"

There wasn't any noises on the other end but after what seemed like ages a voice answered, _"h-hello Bakura."_

Bakura almost fell over after hearing that voice. It was sad, sweet, angel like, and it was his hikari. Ryou was on the other end, his voice made Bakura melt. It was to good to hear it again.

"Is it really you?"

"_Yeah it's me `Kura. Long time no see, huh?" _There was a soft sniffle then Ryou continued. _"I have been thinking."_

"About what?"

"_That I was foolish to leave." _There was a sound of hiccups in the background then Ryou sniffed again. _"I'm sorry Bakura. I shouldn't have left like that. You know how long I cried to get back into those arms of yours."_

Bakura looked down then back at the wall he was staring at before, "You cried? For me?"

"_Yes, I missed you so much I thought I would die from aloneness."_

Bakura smiled slightly, _I guess I wasn't the only one dieing here. _He thought. "Ryou I missed you too. It's lonely in this house without that light of yours to bring everything back from the darkness"

If Bakura could see, he could see Ryou's smiling face with tears going down that lovely face of his. _"Bakura where are you?"_

Bakura was shocked at the question, "At home, why?"

"_Stay there, kay." _Then the other end went dead.

_Not seein' that lovin' you_

Bakura stared at the phone for awhile then closed it. _that was weird. _He thought.

Something moving caught his eye. He turned to see the knob turning. He waited till the door open to reveal a shadow figure in the doorway. The light behind it was blinding Bakura, when his eyes adjusted to the brightness, after words they doubled in size at who was in front of him.

There, smiling in the doorway was Ryou. Still looking like a sweet angel from above. His chocolate eyes shined when they saw Bakura's shooked expression.

"Ryou?!" Bakura moved closer to the small figure with arms held out.

Tears were running more freely down Ryou face as he jumped into Bakura's waiting arms. "BAKURA!!" He cried when he was rapped by his yami's arms.

The yami smiled and hugged tighter. His body was so warm and it made Bakura want to cry out too, but all he did was let the tears drop on his hikari's hair. Being able to hug his hikari again was to good to be true. _If this is a dream, please Ra, don't ever wake me up._

Ryou calmed down and glanced up at his yami's eyes. They were so cold and soft at the same time that you would want to cry and smile at them. Ryou formed his innocent smile, leaning forward, he caught his yami's lips in a sweet gentle kiss. Bakura was gladly to deepen it.

When Bakura parted he stared down in Ryou's chocolate orbs and smiled,

_That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

"Never leave me ever again, my sweet angel."

* * *

**Ayume: this was...cute?**

**Me: mean much...come on it was hard to type what I'm thinking somethimes**

**Ayume: yeah and the part you were busy reading instead of typing**

**Me: So!! I love reading!!!**

**Ayume: right...anyways please push the purple-blue button on your way out please**

**Me: And sorry about the ending guys. My plot bunnies died again!!**


End file.
